nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
I Am Your Leader
|writer = Onika Maraj, Cameron Giles, William Roberts, Chauncey Hollis |producer = Hit-Boy }} "I Am Your Leader" is a song by Nicki Minaj from her second studio album Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded, which features guest vocals from Cam'ron and Rick Ross. It was written by Minaj, Chauncey Hollis, William Roberts II and Cameron Giles, and was produced by Hit-Boy. It was released on April 2, 2012 as a digital download and physical CD with the whole album. It is believe that it's the fifth single of the album because the reports of some websitesHipHop-N-More Nicki Minaj Picks New Urban Single From ‘Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded’ Retrieved August 24, 2012., however neither Minaj or her label have confirm this information. A music video was filmed for the song, rumored to be on August 6, 2012, and premiered on August 24, on her official VEVO channel. Background A poll was posted on Minaj's official website, on May 24, 2012, asking the fans to choose the next singles. The poll is divided into three categories. The second category asks the fans to choose between "Champion", "HOV Lane", and "I Am Your Leader". "Champion" had the most votes and won the poll''MyPinkFriday.com'' Take the Poll & Pick Nicki's Next Single! Retrieved August, 26, 2012., second was "HOV Lane", and third was "I Am Your Leader". Minaj confirmed that "Champion" would be the next urban single from the albumYes. Champion is next urban single > RT @DestinyAdams54: @nickiminaj Will you do a video for champion and Roman Holiday? Retrieved August 26, 2012. and that a video was supposed to be filmed for Champion but she decided to release a video for "I Am Your Leader" instead.Twitter: Shooting "Champion" next week in a very "special" "sacred" place. :) Retrieved September 13, 2012. Composition The song features boast-heavy verses about how she's better than all the other "bitches".Nicki Minaj, Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded Review by Adam Fleischer from XXL Magazine. Retrieved August 26, 2012. The octaves in the song gives gleefully pompous effect to the song.Nicki Minaj: Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded Review by Tom Ewing from The Guardian. Retrieved August 27, 2012. She uses her vocal shifts for "punchlines", internal commentary, and have fun with her voice. Critical reception The song received mostly positive reviews from music critics. Kyle Anderson from Entertainment Weekly and Kevin Ritchie from NOW Magazine labeled it as one of the best song in the album, while Anderson called it "best track, icy"Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded (2012) Nicki Minaj Review by Kyle Anderson from Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved August 26, 2012., Ritchie called it "top track".Nicki Minaj - Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded (Cash Money/Universal) Review by Kevin Ritchie from NOW Magazine. Retrieved August 26, 2012. Adam Fleischer from XXL Magazine called it a "memorable moment" and, though that it "lack real substance", the song stays "generally exciting." Alex Thornton from HipHop DX gave the song a positive review saying that the song is a "much-needed reminder of what made Nicki appealing to begin with—a fun streak of pink across an otherwise dark landscape."Nicki Minaj Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded Review by Alex Thornton from HipHop DX. Retrieved August 27, 2012. Matthew Cole from Slant Magazine commented the song as an "excellent track which manage to sound both bubbly and heavy."Nicki Minaj Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded Review by Matthew Cole from Slant Magazine. Retrieved August 27, 2012. It was also one of the fews songs that Cole reviewed positively. Jesal 'Jay Soul' Padania from RapReviews.com said that "everyone is riding the beat as expected" as if the song was not something special or worthwhile comment.Nicki Minaj :: Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded - Cash Money Records Review by Jesal 'Jay Soul' Padania from RapReviews.com. Retrieved August, 2012. David Amidon from PopMatters gave the song a mixed review saying that, if it was less of Minaj, it could "find strength in the summer."Nicki Minaj: Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded Review by David Amidon from PopMatters. Retrieved August 27, 2012. Music video Background On July 5, Minaj ask her fans if they want a video for "I Am Your Leader".Twitter: Who wants a video for 'I am your leader'? On August 14 the video for "I Am Your Leader" was confirmed to be shot in the future.Nicki Minaj Shooting Video For "I Am Your Leader" Retrived August 16, 2012. It was shot by director Colin Tilley. On August 23, Minaj suddenly tweeted "Should I drop the "I am your leader" video tomorrow?... or next week?"Twitter: Barbz, should I drop the "I am your leader" video tomorrow?... or next week?... Hmmm *thinks* Retrieved August 23, 2012. which caused a big buzz on Twitter since many of her fans didn't expect that she'll release a new music video so soon ("Pound the Alarm" video was released just three weeks ago). She later, on the same day, revealed the premier date of the video.Twitter: Ok barbz, #iamyourleadervideo premieres tomorrow on vevo. Retrieved August 23, 2012. It premiered on August 24 on VEVO. In the video, it has a snapshot of Minaj that ends up on the Re-Up album cover. Stills nikki_minaj_i_am_your_leader_a_l.jpg nicki-iayl2.jpg Nicki-Minaj-I-Am-Your-Leader-lovebscott.jpg nicki-minaj-i-am-your-leader-video-608x324.jpeg Live performances Minaj performed I Am Your Leader for the first time on 106 & Park on April 3, 2012, along with "Roman Reloaded", "HOV Lane", "Champion ", "Beez in the Trap", "Right by My Side" and "Fire Burns". The song was on the set list of her Pink Friday Tour, on all dates. She also performed the song on The Today Show's summer concert series. Credits Recording: *Recorded at: Conway Studios, Los Angeles, CA *Mixed at: Conway Studios, Los Angeles, CA Personnel: *Writers: O. Maraj, C. Hollis, W. Roberts, C. Giles *Producers: Hitboy *Recorded by: Ariel Chobaz & John Rivers *Recording Assistant: Jon Sher *Mixed by: Ariel Chobaz *Mix Assistant: Jon Sher The credits for "I Am Your Leader" are adapted from the liner notes of Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded.Digital booklet of Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded Charts Lyrics Explicit version Look sucker, this my gun butter Street fighter bitches, this the up cutter Nunchucka, no time to ducka Sign of the cross, cause this is her last suppa Play with me, check who came with me I bought a couple 9s, plus the Ks with me I breeze through Queens to check some bad bitches I stunt so hard, assess the damages 'Cause this that aw, this is that aw And yes, I body bitches go get the bandages Young yummy, fuck you got for me I hate a phony bitch that front that chum-chummy I'm me top shotta' drop the top toppa' Big fat pussy with a icy watch I am your leader, yes I am your leader You're not a believer, suck a big dick When I fly, it's one letter and one number You wack hoes could get hot for one summer After that the queen will still reign here I'm Santa Clause to these hoes without a reindeer Saint Nick, Ross, hey Rick, I just got a toy, cost 850 Now I'm in the hood, niggas is getting woodies Hit up Hot Topic, Nicki Minaj hoodies I'm a brand, bitch, I'm a brand Go to Harlem, and get Cam It's Dipset, get your dick wet Boarded the big jet, and got a big check Now you tell me, who the fuck is winning I'm on my Russell Simmons, Nicki denim, Nicki linen I am your leader, yes I am your leader You're not a believer, suck a big dick Jealous niggas is gossip, watch me tie up my laces Bitches be jocking, tell by the look on they faces 8 digits I'm clocking, a lot of gold in my bracelet 7 figures on watches, I told my mama I made it Made a deal for my project, just give me 10 mill I'm gravy I went back to the projects, and 2 mill in Mercedes I get head from your lady, have her bill me later I'm on school with the hustle, just gave Rihanna my pager Heart break hotel, I'm in the A-Rod suite Rolls Royce wood, I'm talking playoff seat Know that boy busy cause he balling, I like to play all week Monday night with the RAW, I’m Vince McMahon with a beat Power slamming them hammers I get you handle for free So where the fuck is her manners, she gives brain while I tweet DM, in the BM, you cm, you bucking, you love it Motherfuckers on my dick, suck it I am your leader, yes I am your leader You're not a believer, suck a big dick I am your leader, yes I am your leader You're not a believer, suck a big dick See the car is European but got imported from Tokyo Looking like a shark, the nose call it Pinocchio Well off, wealthy, LV logo Middle of July but the wrist on snowflow Only do the Aspens, y'all can have the Poconos I'm sunny and you must suck collagen dose, Calogero Ride the whip, 5 on the hip, live with the pies got 9 for the flip High with a bitch, she cry for the dick, oh my know why I'm fly as it gets Now I need an aspirin She said "You're only Cam'ron" Girlfriend you don't know Cam'ron from nowhere so don't go tampering You're just a nail I hammer 'Nother girl that's on my camera My name you cannot slander at all girl, watch your manners She run and tell her mother, "I think I love him, Nana." Because you sat upon my lap? Nah, I ain't Santa They call me pied piper, OJ no glove I knife her Never been a lifer, even do Rikers Why would I fight? Don’t even like her I am your leader, yes I am your leader You're not a believer, suck a big dick I am your leader, yes I am your leader You're not a believer, suck a big dick }} References }} Category:Songs Category:Minaj songs featuring others Category:Videos Category:Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded Category:2012